


Belonging

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, how did I forget that tag GOD, is there anything else to add i honestly cannot remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriends weren't so fond of you running off and socializing with other people at the party you all attended tonight. It's time to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [nekosushibot](http://nekosushibot.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Special thanks to the homie [happychopsticks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks) for beta reading and editing :3
> 
> **Y'ALL.**
> 
> Soumako, including Sousuke and Makoto as individuals, as well, is one of my favorite things in the universe. Throw in the reader and you have literally just killed me and sent me straight to heaven. This is my shining moment. Enjoy.

Something feels more than off tonight.

The drive home is uncomfortably quiet, and whenever you try to comment about the party you three just attended, Sousuke and Makoto seem to give half-hearted answers. Makoto is a lot better at hiding whatever he’s trying to hide with his more cheerful replies, but you can see right  through Sousuke’s one-word answers and grunts that your boyfriends are irked by  _ something _ . Whatever this something is, it’s probably something stupid. The party was low-key and much more mature than those nights when getting smashed after exams or over spring break was regularly on the agenda. Not that the three of you actively participated in those events back then. 

In the time you’ve all been together, especially after college, you three have managed to stay relatively sober and reasonable. Most of all, however, the three of you have been happy. Very happy, really. While there are times when the two boys get on your nerves or somehow one person manages to piss someone off with something trivial like putting the can opener in a different spot than where it usually is, you’ve never been more grateful in your life than for Sousuke and Makoto. The two come off as starkly different than each other, but you know much better these days that they’re both absolute sweethearts who care deeply for each other and for you. They just tend to show it in different ways.

You try to remember those times on top of the rousing conversations you’ve had with the other guests at the party as the three of you get closer to home. Nobody says a word to each other. Out loud, at least. Sousuke and Makoto look at each other in that secret eye language you’ve sort-of figured out (but not really). Of course, you want in on the conversation, but it looks like you’re their topic because once you all walk through the door and slip your shoes off, both of them step in front of you to block your path to the bedroom. The two of them stare you down, Sousuke’s glare burning holes through your pupils while Makoto gives you that deceiving, soft gaze that shields the apparent exasperation he shares with Sousuke.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Sousuke asks, his tone even with no traces of sharpness.

You raise your eyebrow at the question. “Of course I did. Didn’t you guys have fun?”

“You paid a lot of attention to the other people there,” Makoto says, cocking his head slightly. “You really know how to draw them in.”

Your raised eyebrow goes slack and you frown at the two of them. Is that what their deal is? They were jealous of you talking up a storm with the other people at the party? It wasn’t even a storm. It was probably a single rain cloud, at best. You definitely weren’t the life of the party, but you sure didn’t just want to hang around and drink your way through an evening when you had a lot of opportunities to talk about the dream job you currently have or some of the hobbies that other people share with you. What is Sousuke and Makoto’s deal? The two don’t own you. They know better than that. The only time they would get possessive is when...they’re in bed...

_ Oh. _

Maybe you were way too immersed in your conversations at the party to notice how much time you’ve spent with people other than your boyfriends. You don’t remember being too close to others, besides the friendly touches to the shoulder or the arm. The drinks weren’t strong enough to make you go completely nuts, but maybe you were buzzed enough to get way too close for comfort with some of the other partygoers. Honestly, you don’t fucking know. But whatever you did at the party served as a springboard for these two to get ready and dive on and into you like the parched swimmers they are. 

You’ve always liked it when both of them are a little more aggressive with you,  _ both _ being the key word. Sousuke’s a natural at that, which is a given when he looks so intimidating to others. Having him to yourself is already a handful; a screaming, writhing handful. Makoto, on the other hand, isn’t as blatant. Like his breathtaking green eyes, he likes to hide what he wants, only to reveal it when you start to beg and break once he gets you in that exact same screaming, writhing state. And on nights when you tap out and just watch the two of them, Makoto takes your place, whining and moaning until he’s a mess under Sousuke.

Tonight, however, that won’t be the case.

Part of the fun is to poke them a little more, see how much you can turn up the heat without boiling the two of them over too soon. In response to their questioning, you look up at both of them with innocent eyes, swaying to and fro with your hands behind your back. “I  _ do _ know how to draw them in,” you say. “I’m a natural and neither of you can stop me.”

“That’s debatable,” Sousuke says.

Makoto shakes his head, glancing at Sousuke to correct him. “No, it isn’t. She’s ours. I think we need to help her remember.”

He looks back at you and you can already start to feel your knees grow weak with those breathtaking, green eyes that are starting to reveal how much he wants to put you in your place in bed. The same goes for Sousuke.

“You’re right, Makoto,” he says as he grabs your hand and starts his way to the bedroom with you in tow. Makoto follows briskly, that smile on his face transforming into a smirk.

Before you can get another word in to taunt them more, Sousuke pivots to face you and crashes his lips hard against yours. It literally takes the air out of you, moaning into his mouth and kissing back while you try to break free from his grip on your hand. You fail to do so. His tongue attacks yours, exchanging saliva to the point where you can taste only him. 

When you take a step back, you knock your head into Makoto’s chest, his hands going for your hips and leaning down to go for your neck with the help of his firm pulls of your hair to guide him. He starts innocently, then blatantly sucks your skin until you feel marks start to form. He squeezes your hips and Sousuke releases your hand, spinning you around so Makoto can have his share of kisses. They’re just as hard and claiming as Sousuke’s, but his tongue is more calculating than Sousuke’s. Pulling at your lips and tongue with his own, he gets more sounds out of you as Sousuke adds bite marks to those Makoto left. All of you still have your clothes on but you already feel like they’ve made a significant crack in you. The air thickens at an alarming rate and you take deep breaths when they both pull away in tandem, leaving you dazed with their kisses as they start to strip you of your clothes. 

Sousuke peels your jacket off, first. Makoto unzips your dress from behind and Sousuke pulls it off from the front, yanking it to your ankles to leave you in your underwear. With two boyfriends comes more confidence in wearing sexy little numbers, so you know the lacy set of bra and panties you chose for tonight is a pleasant surprise for the two of them. They’re not your absolute favorites if you want to get them wound up, but they do the job just right on any other night like this. Besides, they’re already wound up for a different reason tonight. That makes it a lot more fun. Sousuke scrutinizes you from head to toe, then switches spots with Makoto so he can do the same. Both of them have growing bulges in their pants that make you grow wetter and weaker.

“Cute,” Makoto comments. “You didn’t have any plans of other people seeing you like this, did you?”

Nothing stops you from rolling your eyes at this point. It’s beyond idiotic for them to think that you’d find any other man more attractive than Makoto or Sousuke. Sure, there might be room for one more person in your bed if it ever happens in the future, but like hell are you going to go sneak off and do something without their knowledge. “Don’t be stupid,” you sass. “You and Sousuke know that—”

Your words are cut off by a sharp smack to your ass, leaving you speechless as Makoto approaches you with narrowed eyes. Sousuke’s hand on your affected cheek squeezes hard, letting the sting settle in a lot faster than it should. It’s painful and hot and your body craves for so much more.

“Is that how you should be talking to Makoto?” Sousuke asks.

Your breath hitches, leaning into his hand on your ass with a soft whine. When Sousuke releases and presumably raises his hand to smack you again after your answerless cry, Makoto shakes his head.

“Sou,” he says, way too calmly for someone so clearly aroused, “I think we need to do more than spanking with her.”

You can’t see Sousuke’s face right now but you know damn well that he’s smirking at Makoto. Years of being together have brought the three of you to be more adventurous and experimental in the bedroom. It’s everyone’s favorite thing to do. Though it usually takes a little more planning than just being inconvenienced at a party, you’re not opposed to more spontaneous scenes sparked by the tiniest event. You express that with a nod when Makoto focuses his gaze back at you, temporarily setting his urges aside to silently ask if this is okay.

Everyone’s gladly agreed to be more rough tonight (“rough” a little more relative than how some other people in relationships use it), so Makoto and Sousuke waste no more time to get going. Sousuke takes care of the rest of your garments, unhooking and undoing your bra and nearly ripping your panties when he pulls them off. He gives you another smack, a physical rather than verbal order for you to stand up straight and wait for him and Makoto to grab all the materials they need for their acts. It won’t be much, but just standing there and anticipating what they want and will do to you is already exhilarating. It won’t be a fast fuck, so you breathe deeply to make sure you won’t come too soon. Hell, it’ll probably take a while before you come. Whether the two want to delay your orgasms or make you come until your body runs dry,  you’ll have to beg like you mean it either way.

The two of them return to stand before you. Sousuke grips a white silk ribbon and a blindfold, while Makoto holds up a simple black collar with a smile. What was probably supposed to be just a rough tangle in the sheets has turned into something more methodical and a lot more kinky. You don’t mind it at all. The sight of their materials for tonight sends slow, warm waves from head to toe, your heart beating faster at the thought of being completely at their mercy. 

Makoto makes the first move and fastens the collar around you, a nice complement to all the marks on your neck that’ll bloom like flowers in the morning. Pride starts to fill your heart when you tilt your chin up a bit and don the little prop for the two of them. It’s not much and definitely not as complicated as other collars you three have shopped for in the past, but there’s just something about it that amplifies your trust and adoration for them. At this point, you’re kind of glad now that you’ve schmoozed with other friends and had a few drinks to somehow get your boyfriends in the mood. You can go back to being annoyed later. 

Because right now, Sousuke holds up the ribbon and tugs it several times to get your attention. “On the bed, face down. Hands on your back so I can tie your wrists. Nothing too fancy. Understand?”

You nod. “Understood.”

Two pairs of eyes stare you down, unsatisfied with your answer. You swallow hard and correct yourself, addressing Sousuke again. “Understood...sir.”

“Good girl,” he praises. “Makoto will put on the blindfold now and guide you to the bed. You should thank him for being so nice to direct you. He would have liked to watch you make your way to the bed blindfolded and tied up.”

Makoto smiles sheepishly, as if he’s ashamed of how sadistic he can actually get. This doesn’t even scratch the surface; if they had more time to plan this out, Makoto might have suggested lighting candles for their wax or a much more complicated knot to put you in a much more complicated position in bed. He’s yours and Sousuke’s giant puppy outside of the bedroom, but inside he’s as feral as can be.

“Thank you...master,” you say. “Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Makoto answers as he puts the blindfold over you, nice and snug. He says your name so sweetly as he fixes your hair from where it bunched up from the elastic around your head. Now in complete darkness, you can feel Makoto’s warm hands spin you around and nudge you to the edge of the bed, where you crawl to the middle of the mattress and sit on your knees, obediently putting your hands behind your back for so Sousuke can have his turn to prep you.

“Good girl,” Makoto says. “Sou doesn’t even have to tell you to get ready for him.”

“That’s how we know we trained you right. You’re  _ ours _ ,” Sousuke adds.

“Not anyone else’s!”

Sousuke ties your wrists comfortably so that when you pull they aren’t too tight or too loose. You give him a thumbs up from behind to approve his tying. A few seconds of calm pass then someone, you can’t tell who because both their hands are so big, now shoves you so that your face hits the mattress. Another set of hands takes you by the hips and angles you in the air so that you’re literally face down, ass up for your boyfriends. You don’t have any time to think about whose hands are who because one of them sends another hard smack to your ass. You whine quietly and coax them a little more with a little wiggle.

Another smack. The sound fills the room, along with your heavy breathing.

“I thought you didn’t want to spank her,” you hear Sousuke say.

“I know. But look how wet she’s getting. She likes it.”

Makoto’s right. Your pussy is already soaked from their earlier arousals, which will only get more intense as they continue their little punishments and physical thesis on your prohibition to even  _ think _ about acting all nice and cute around other people you aren’t even interested in. You widen your knees some, opening yourself up to show off how much you like the pain.

“I love it when you punish me. More, please...master...sir…I’m all yours.”

Nothing more needs to be said as they begin their assault on your ass. There’s no refractory period in between their smacks, one after the other with the occasional squeeze to let more of the burn settle in your body. At one point, you have to bite the sheets to keep yourself from wailing, your wrists shifting in the bonds and tears beginning to pool around your eyes and blotting the blindfold. Sousuke and Makoto’s hands feel no different than each other when they spank you in tandem. If you had to guess (and you thank the heavens that you don’t have to because you’d be in this position for  _ a lot _ longer), Sousuke’s is the harder hand. But that always varies.

After about their twentieth smack (and you guess that’s Makoto’s smack based on god knows what), your ass feels numb and your inner thighs are soaked with your arousal. Your fingers are curled into your hands, nails digging into your skin. At last, they give you time to breathe. You release your teeth from the sheets, wet from spit and drool, and whimper their titles.

“Good girl,” Sousuke says, placing his hand on your ass to smooth over it very slowly. You’ll need a long, long bath after this. Or some cream to ease the pain and blatant redness splotched all over your skin.

“Good girl,” Makoto echoes. You hear a little kissing sound and you know it’s him kissing Sousuke. “You’re so sexy when you tame her.”

“I could say the same thing,” Sousuke replies. His hand remains on your ass when you hear them kissing, the noises crude and oh how you wish you could get in on that. But, you don’t want anymore spanking. Kisses will come later. So long as you stay a good girl.

Whenever they break their kiss, you hear them shed their clothes with haste. About time. You can only imagine how much their pants have tightened throughout this, how they want to touch themselves and each other and come either inside you or all over you (though the former is much more preferable). It’s a greater pain to wait for them, much greater than the throb of your ass right now. 

Their timing is perfect. Someone pulls you up by the collar, the leather latching onto your neck and slightly constraining your breathing. Then that someone bites down on your shoulder,  _ hard _ . You cry in pain and pleasure, the cock rubbing against your ass hard and leaking against your lower back. You’re shut up immediately by whoever dips the bed to be before you, pulling you by the front of the collar this time and kissing you with enough force that your lips will bruise in the morning. The cock in front of you is also leaking, and free hands and nails roam your sides and over your breasts but not quite where you want them to be.

“Please,” you breathe when you manage to pull yourself away from the kiss. The hand around the back of your collar pulls again so you’re close enough for him to grind against you. That gruff, low groan that vibrates down your neck is absolutely indicative of Sousuke. His other hand, more calloused and rough from lifting weights and extensive physical therapy for his shoulder, grazes up to one breast to squeeze roughly and to pinch your nipple. Makoto takes your other breast. His touch is softer, but only by a hair. While running on the beach and lifting cats out of the tree in the front yard is more his workout style, you can feel the hard work and effort he puts into maintaining his build. He uses his thumb to roll your nipple and Sousuke gives you another pinch. Makoto slides one hand down between your legs to start rubbing your clit. You don’t expect to cry so loud but you do.

“She’s so wet, Sou,” Makoto purrs, using two fingers to spread you and another to spread that wetness literally pooling there. That finger circles your clit, coating it with your slick then cheekily slips inside you, automatically curling to that spot so you’re moaning five times louder now and much more desperate to come. Makoto’s doing this on purpose to break you further. “Should we let her come?”

Sousuke doesn’t answer for a few seconds. After giving your nipple one last little pinch, he brings his hand down, as well, fingers brushing over your spent ass then finding Makoto’s fingers that aren’t inside you. You fall back against Sousuke’s chest when you feel his finger join Makoto’s inside you, providing some unusual but godly sensation that comes with having two fingers from two different people working you open. You ache to come, to release at least once before they get themselves inside you. They’re probably driving themselves mad waiting to come, too. It’s not likely you’ll all come together, though. You wish you could see their faces, bright eyes blinding your own instead of the fabric stuck to your eyelids.

“I don’t know,” he finally answers in the midst of your moaning. “Do you think she’s learned her lesson?”

No no  _ no no no _ . Makoto’s the last person to ask when it comes to this. Sousuke could ask him anything,  _ anything _ else and he would almost always say yes. He knows that and that’s what makes this a thousand times more frustrating. These two are bastards. You can feel Sousuke smirking as he tries to wedge his finger deeper in you, your body starting to convulse as a result of you staving off your orgasm. Makoto is probably shaking his head right now, that dopey smile that’d be so infuriating to look at right about now, especially when he’s following suit with Sousuke and prodding your gspot with the pad of his finger.

“I’ve learned my lesson!” you shout between heavy breaths, unable to take it anymore. “Please, please let me come. I’ve been a good girl I’ve been so good I need to come I need—”

“We didn’t ask you.”

_ Fuck. _

As if it wasn’t already hard enough knowing that Makoto would have said no, he just had to point that out. Their fingers pull out of you and the bed dips in different places. Judging by the movements, it feels like they’ve switched positions and now it’s Sousuke who’s maneuvering you like a ragdoll so that you straddle him and kneel just above his cock. There’s a sudden, hard tug of the collar from behind that chokes you for a moment, a hot breath burning your neck when the voice that speaks sounds so tranquil yet so demanding.

“ _ Ride him _ .”

“Yes master,” you stutter, guiding yourself down onto Sousuke’s cock. Tears from how good it feels start to leak out of the blindfold, the stretch and fill already so wide and deep. If this is going where you think it’s going, you’ll need to pace yourself before you come without permission.

And it’s already so difficult when you start to bounce slowly, listening to Sousuke groan and feeling his nails scratch your thighs. Each movement, on top of Makoto’s occasional pull of your collar, is a combined sensation of bliss and agony. Your wrists try harder to get out of their bonds, wanting to find some stability but it’s only coming in the form of your boyfriends’ hands doing minimal work.

“Faster,” Sousuke commands, thrusting up once to make his point.

You barely get out a “yes sir” when you start to bounce faster, rising up higher and falling deeper. It’s already too much and all three of you know that. You only get about several thrusts in when Makoto lets go of the collar. Sousuke grabs it from the front to pull you down, one hand grabbing your hip to still you and bring your ass up some in order for Makoto to fill you, too.

Sousuke inside you is already a certain feeling all on its own. It’s the same with Makoto. Together, though, similar to their fingers inside you, is something you can’t explain besides the cliche “two is better than one.” In this case, you’re not sure if it’s better because you’ve been holding out on your orgasm for so long. What you do know, though, is that you won’t last another minute.

Makoto puts one hand between your shoulder blades and the other on your opposite hip where Sousuke isn’t holding you. He moans, too, when he very slowly pushes his cock in to join Sousuke’s. It’s unbelievably tight, so much so that you can barely produce a sound. Your mouth falls as open as your pussy, a choked breath trying to come out of your throat but it fails once Makoto shoves himself in as far as he can inside of you. If one boyfriend inside of you is fireworks, then two boyfriends inside of you is a New Year’s Day celebration in Tokyo. Twitching uncontrollably between them and moving for some sort of friction, you let out the tiniest noise to show them both that it feels  _ amazing _ .

“Who do you belong to?” Makoto asks.

You have to swallow and take a breath to answer faintly. “Both of you.”

“I couldn’t hear you,” Sousuke says, moving slowly and rocking you up while Makoto works with him to rock you forward. “Who do you belong to?”

“Both of you,” you answer again, a little louder but hoarse. 

The two hold your hips tightly, their heavy breaths and growls filling your ears. They don’t move as fast but they don’t need to. You hang by the last fiber of a broken thread when both of them ask you at the same time, someone’s thumb pressing your clit like a button to make you explode.

“Who do you belong to?”

The scream you let out tears holes in your throat and snaps your vocal cords like twigs. It might raise the concern of your neighbors but you don’t think about that at all. Unable to hold it in any longer, wherein fact whoever touched you knew that very well (they’re both smart boys), you come so hard and so much you feel it gush out of your pussy, still completely plugged with Sousuke’s and Makoto’s cocks. You drop to Sousuke’s chest and completely lose it, shaking furiously between them while they do their best to keep themselves inside you. Somewhere between your screams, you say their names, fists on your lower back damn near ripping the ribbon in two.

Your orgasm is too much for the two of them. They’ve been waiting, as well, and just when your screams die down to more reasonable moans, they thrust deep inside you to come seconds between each other, slurries of “good girl” and your name jumbling in your pulsing ears. Your writhing reduces to limp swaying, mumbling incoherent words when you feel their come paint your pussy white. It’s disgustingly wet and viscous and by the time you feel the last burst touch your spent insides, you can’t speak.

Nobody does for more than a few beats. All you can hear is them heaving, Sousuke’s chest rising you up and down while he and Makoto relax and do their best not to sandwich you so tightly between them. Your breathing returns to some sort of normality when you feel much gentler hands take off your collar then untie the ribbon on your wrists, freeing you so you can curl up to Sousuke. In turn, he removes the blindfold, wiping away your tears and gently stroking your hair. You don’t open your eyes, but you moan weakly when they both pull out of you, one by one.

“We’ll need to buy a new ribbon,” Makoto says. There’s a happy lilt in his voice you appreciate so much after sex like this. “You made a tear in this one.”

You smile at that, tiredly rolling your wrists against Sousuke’s chest. He detangles a few knots in your hair then takes your hands and lifts them up to kiss your wrists. It tickles. “Feeling okay?”

You nod, settling into his body despite knowing you’ll be moved around to be cleaned up. You feel Makoto already stepping off the bed to head into the bathroom, running water in the distance. Regardless of how tired you get after all three of you fuck, you almost always want a bath afterward unless you say otherwise. They do, too.

Sousuke slowly sits up with you in his lap, wrapping you gently in his arms and pecking another little kiss to your cheek. You blink a few times and come out of hiding from his chest to look into his eyes, breathtaking in a new light. He smiles warmly, only breaking eye contact when Makoto comes back to the two of you. He kisses you first, nicely and slowly, then kisses Sousuke. 

“You guys can go in the bath, first. I’ll change the sheets.”

Impulsively, you find Makoto’s hand and do your best to tug his fingers and shake your head. 

“We can clean all this up later,” Sousuke says for you. “Come on. We all need a bath.”

Nothing laces Makoto’s smile this time. It’s pure and sweet and you lean up as far as you can to give him another kiss. He takes the liberty of carrying you to the bathroom bridal style, Sousuke following close behind. At this point, the bathtub is nearly full, bubbles and suds generously glazing the top. It smells like your favorite shampoo. 

“A bubble bath?” Sousuke asks. You can see the little half-smile he’s trying to hide from both of you.

“Mhm! Only the best for our girl.” Makoto steps in first with you in his arms, sighing contentedly in the warm, soapy water. You lean back against him, a little tender from all the spanking, and childishly swish through foam when Sousuke gets in, sitting on the opposite side. Luckily, the bathtub is a little larger than the one you three had to share when you all lived in a tiny apartment back in college, so there aren’t any tangled legs or limbs that have to stick out of the bath. Sousuke sighs, as well, sinking down to his shoulders and stretching his legs over yours and Makoto’s.

You want to ask about earlier tonight, aka the whole reason why you’re all relishing in post-sex relaxation time, but your throat is so shot from begging and calling out their names you can only utter a few whispers at a time. You don’t get to test that because the two are able to figure out what you want to say. Years of finishing each other’s sentences and predicting what everyone will say or ask can bring about that skill.

“We weren’t  _ really _ mad at you,” Makoto says, soaking your hair with the soap and pulling it back with careful hands.

Sousuke suppresses a laugh as he tries to scoot forward and wipe down your legs, two hands running up and down your skin with the bubbles. “I was.”

You frown while Makoto perks up and pouts. “Sousuke!”

“Kidding, kidding.” He smiles up at the two of you and works your other leg after kissing your knee. “I think you’re just a lot more social than you think.”

“More social than when you met us! You had a lot of good stories to tell your friends and we got to hear you laugh a whole lot more than normal.”

“Barely had any time to come back to us until the end of the party.”

As Sousuke kisses your other knee and Makoto washes over the marks made on your skin, tonight gradually comes back to you. Though you have a lot of stories involving your boyfriends to tell, you have even more stories from work, from friends, from when you’re just out and about while your boyfriends are off going about their own business. One thing you’ve been able to do is to come out of your shell and be more proud of your life, of the things you’ve accomplished and of who you’ve become. Life hasn’t been easy for you, but time has helped you find love and success and apparently a lot of nuggets to share with good people.

Still, you feel a little bad for leaving Sousuke and Makoto in the dust. “Sorry,” you croak.

Sousuke shakes his head. “Don’t be. We just wanted to make up for all the time you didn’t spend with us at that party.”

“Clingy.” You laugh, which comes out more of a wheeze if anything, and splash a little bit of water in Sousuke’s face. He and Makoto laugh, too.

The rest of the bath is filled with kisses and pampering from the two of them, a few stupid jokes and stories of their own mixed in. All of it soothes a good amount of the hurt hurled at you in the bedroom. After bathtime, you all dry off and get dressed, Sousuke changing the sheets to clean ones from the closet and Makoto tossing all the laundry in the hamper. Sousuke’s the one to carry you back to bed, letting you lie on your stomach while he flips on the TV to some peaceful nature documentary and Makoto pulls your bottoms down to put pain-relieving cream on your ass. It tingles, but you know it’ll greatly help when you maneuver around the house the next day.

Hell, they’ll probably still spoil you tomorrow, too, knowing them. Because of your throat, you’ll probably get tea with your breakfast and soup for lunch. You can already imagine Sousuke hovering over Makoto, making sure he chops all the vegetables the right size. You can also see Makoto blowing your tea before you drink so it doesn’t burn your tongue.

It doesn’t take that much longer for the three of you to settle into bed and get ready to sleep. Kisses and I love yous go all around and you make yourself comfortable between them, cozy and snug when you melt into the pillows. Right before sleep takes you under, you murmur a few words that have stirred through your head since Sousuke and Makoto brought it up. When you three aren’t playing around in bed, the answer is so incredibly simple.

_ We belong together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions, and SOUSUKE YAMAZAKI AND MAKOTO TACHIBANA WITH FOOD AND A FUZZY BLANKET are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
